wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Maybelline
Maybelline has a very intelligent and clever nature. You could even say she may be the most cagey and aware and keen wolf in the pack. Although she has a incredibly small body weight and mass making her easy to throw around. When she first joind the pack she had a higher rank of a subordinate wolf, yet when she started outsmarting and in a way looking down on them they began to show aggression and dominance to her. She is a very submissive wolf when it comes to being dominated over, in the end her wisdom dropped her to the rank of omega. Kintla Pack Maybelline was born into the Kintla Pack in May, 2008. Her mother was a rebellious subordinate female named Fault who enticed the alpha male, Banshee to mate with her. Maybelline had three siblings, in all of which were killed by the outraged alpha female. Thai was the only pup she did not kill for reasons unknown, Instead of killing the pup the alpha female took her in and almost raised her as her own after she Evicted Fault; leaving only Maybelline to be cared for by her father and the alpha female. As the pups grew Maybelline showed different qualitys then the other pups; While they were bounding around and playing, Maybelline was watching and examining her littermates, and when ever one would approach her she would submit or ignore the wolf. As Maybelline reached the age of one her same curious personalty, yet remained submissive to all wolves that even attempted to engage or interact with her. During Late January the pack was out on a hunt and a winter blizzard hit. During the much chaos and Cold Maybelline was seperated from her pack and was unable to find them again and was forced to move on. She was only on her own for a short while before she found the Slough Pack in May and was accepted by the alpha female, Vixen. Slough Pack Maybelline started out as a subordinate in the Slough Pack due to her calm and submissive nature. During the next mating season Maybelline was led away by a rover in which she mated with. The alpha female showed disspleasure but never attacked or harmed her. Maybelline gave birth to Obsidian, Onyx and Snow in Spring. Vixen passed away and a new female named Cinder took the dominant role next to Ash for a short while before he to left and was last seen. Cinder's cousin, Ram took over as alpha male. Since the two could not mate due to being realated, she mated with various rovers over the time period of four years. In 2012 Onyx left the pack and joined the Druids Pack. Ram suffered fatal injuries after being hit by a car and a male named Windigo took dominance next to Cinder for only a short time before Cinder was evicted by her own daughter, Whiskey once getting into a very violent fight with her, W hiskey took dominance next to Windigo as the new alpha female. As fall was approaching the alpha pair were out patrolling the border of the territory and were suprised by the park biologists who druuged, tagged, dated, and radio collared them to track the packs movements. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Slough Wolves Category:Available Wolves Category:Role Play Characters